


Broken Dream Broken Reality

by kpop_biased



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpop_biased/pseuds/kpop_biased
Summary: He has nothing to turn to but dreams (he wished he didn't). Naturally he dreams of him.





	Broken Dream Broken Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Of course my first story on here is Krisho. That's pretty much all you need to know about me. This isn't my first ever story but I thought I'd upload a few here so uh... yeah I hope you enjoy.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Suho's voice was breathy and his words were almost lost against Kris' lips, but he heard them anyway. Suho felt the grip on his hips tighten marginally as he was pulled closer, and their flush frames pressed suddenly together, a rush like liquid fire racing through their bodies. Suho inhaled sharply. 

"Why not?" 

Suho almost laughed, though he didn't know why. Maybe because the response was just so Kris. Not thoughtless but lacking any long consideration. His languid, easy demeanour slipping in effortlessly. Suho found his reply - not that he could remember if he had thought of one in the first place - lost in the heat of another kiss. 

Suho felt himself being led towards the bed, complying without complaint under the taller male's guiding hands, still lost in the sensation of their lips connecting and bodies touching. He felt himself be pushed down onto the mattress and felt Kris' weight hover above him. It felt like it should be too much, but here and now, Suho had the faint sensation that normal rules didn't quite apply. 

"Kris..."

Just a soft whisper. Or had it been a thought? 

Ardent eyes instantly met Suho's, focusing on him so suddenly and completely with the kind of intensity only Kris was capable of. He would bare his soul to those eyes; but he didn't need to. Kris read him better than Suho could read himself. Which he guessed wasn't exactly saying much. Lately, even he couldn't recognise the dead-eyed reflection staring back at him. 

It had been so long...

"What do you want?" Kris whispered, but his voice carried the kind of charge that didn't so much command as automatically claim the attention and assent of everyone in the room. Suho was suddenly grateful he was lying in bed and not standing up, he was sure he would have gone weak at the knees otherwise. 

"You know what I want." Suho didn't really care much for conversation at the present moment, hands already making their way to unbutton their shirts and trousers. Kris appeared to have other ideas. He pulled back slightly and Suho almost whimpered at the loss of contact. 

"Yes." Kris' voice had the slightest edge, his gaze fierce and unyielding, and Suho found himself shivering but unable to look away. "But I want you to tell me."

Suho swallowed and licked his lower lip, Kris' eyes darted downwards slightly, following the movement, a gleam in his eyes that hadn't been there before. Suho's own eyes fluttered shut as Kris leaned forward again and attacked his throat with nips and butterfly kisses, his teeth grazing over the flushed skin before he bit down and sucked on the spot. 

"I want- you. I need you. Please." 

Suho bared his neck and traced an idle pattern on Kris' arm as he spoke, pulling away slightly from Kris' administrations to look up at him, eyes conveying his need as well as an almost childlike sort of adoration. A deeply imbued affection Suho couldn't begin to describe in words, but Kris understood, and really, that's all he needed. 

Kris didn't respond but he seemed satisfied. He traced the outline of Suho's lips with his thumb and Suho opened his mouth pliantly, licking and sucking on the digits. Clothes were soon not a problem, though Suho had no recollection of removing them, but he had no time to ponder that - not that he really cared, a common trait of his nowadays. 

Kris spread Suho's legs and pushed a finger inside him as Suho writhed and moaned, gripping tightly onto the edge of the bed. Kris added a second and third finger and began scissoring him open while Suho moaned helplessly and squirmed on the mattress, half fucking himself on Kris' fingers to alleviate the sudden burning need for friction. 

Abruptly, Kris removed his fingers, and Suho felt a moment of cold loss before Kris was flipping him over and grinding his hips down mercilessly against his ass, almost making Suho cum on the spot. Suho made a noise between a whine and a groan, bucking up against Kris, desperate for contact. 

"P-please~ I need y-you I n-need~" Suho's sentence dissolved into helpless whimpers as Kris caressed his skin, as if imagining all the places he could mark the smaller male. Kris' touch was like lava being poured down his back, his hand explored every crevice and curve and sensitive spot, leaving no part untouched, and turning Suho into a pleading mess in the process.

Kris gripped Suho's thighs firmly, hard enough that it would leave a bruise in the morning, and spread his legs further, swiftly aligning himself and thrusting in all the way in one smooth motion. Suho's mouth fell open in a silent scream as the blazing sensation of pain mixed with pleasure tore through him and his knuckles turned white as they gripped the bed sheets. 

He lay there gasping for breath, eventually managing to squeeze out a strangled, "Move." Kris obliged and set up a gradual, steady pace that sent spikes of the most incredible sensations through Suho's body, leaving him with spots of white in his vision and his whole body sweating and trembling, ragged moans and pants that were either Kris' name or something unintelligible pulled from his dry cracked lips. 

Kris occasionally murmured things in Suho's ear between thrusts, but he was always too overcome to even understand what he was saying, much less respond, he wasn't really aware of anything but Kris and the pleasure pounding into his body at an increasingly fast pace. Suho looked half-collapsed on the bed, a heap of moans and shaking limbs, only barely managing to keep up with Kris' hard pace as the mattress bent and squeaked beneath them. 

Without warning, Kris slammed into his prostate and a scream tore itself from Suho's throat as he scrabbled for a hold on the duvet to keep himself on his hands and knees. Kris directed his next thrusts in the same spot and Suho felt his release building up.

"K-Kris o-oh fuck~ I-I'm going to cum~" Suho felt tears gathering in his eyes from the pressure and effort. He barely processed Kris' response - a half groan half growl he couldn't decipher -before he released and almost sobbed in relief. This sent Kris over the edge and his load spurted into Suho's body making him arch and gasp. 

Kris pulled out and collapsed beside Suho, both panting and sweating heavily, trying to regain their breaths. Suho felt Kris reach for him and pull him close but he didn't see the gesture, his eyelids already falling close. He felt himself slipping into unconsciousness and suddenly he didn't want to go, wanted to stay awake, to stay here. With him. With...

Kris...

\---()---

Suho's eyes snapped open, breaths coming in short, heavy bursts. He looked around. Dark. He checked the space beside him. Nothing but the empty hotel bed with crumpled sheets. He remembered. Suho closed his eyes and wished he didn't. He wished not to dream. Not to remember. Not to feel or think or know or see. And never to dream. 

Suho fell back against the sheets of the bed that could fit far more than just one person but only accommodated one. 

He closed his eyes and he slept. He closed his eyes and dreamt. 

Halfway around the galaxy, another stared at his ceiling and wished he could dream. His thoughts plagued with branded memories and a heart filled with nightmares he wished he could dream away. 

Love had been his dream but his alarm had rung and he'd run out of time.


End file.
